1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved dispenser for dispensing and cutting sheet material and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there are several types of dispensers for dispensing and tearing or cutting desired lengths from a roll of sheet material such as aluminum foil or plastic wrapping film. Exemplary of this art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,657,873, 3,221,586, 3,542,268, 3,567,087, and 4,043,519. A typical prior art dispenser is a paper box in which is contained a roll of sheet material and a rigid tooth cutting edge is attached to the edge of the box. The sheet material is then unrolled to the desired length and torn across the rigid cutting edge. Such a dispenser often produces an uneven cutting or tearing of the sheet material or a ripping effect caused by pulling of the sheet material at the same time the cutting occurs. The box containing the sheet material often is not of sufficient strength to withstand the forces created by tearing the sheet material and often times collapses before the entire roll of sheet material has been used. In addition, these prior art dispensers often must be handheld while cutting or dispensing the sheet material making the cutting operation cumbersome and further increasing the risk of an uneven or ragged cut.